


When two elementalists meet

by DemigodKirin



Series: GW2 Short Fics [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Tomomi is dealing with the aftermath of losing a friend, worrying for his sisters, and wondering where his wayward boyfriend has disappeared to. Amongst this mess, he ends up meeting someone similar to him. Even becoming his teacher
Series: GW2 Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799038
Kudos: 5
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	When two elementalists meet

Vigil’s keep had been quiet for a while, Laranthir had recently returned back to the Grove as an attempt to help the pale mother which meant Tomomi was not only doing his own job but his superiors too, he didn’t mind much. The extra work meant that he could keep his mind off of… other things.  
For one being that his sisters had not checked in with him since Mordremoth’s defeat and well. Trahearne’s death. It worried him but he also knew that they would be okay in the end. He became briefly distracted by picking up the letter that Canach had sent him, it was only a brief “hello, I’m alive” but for some reason, the weaver had kept it.  


Sighing, he placed the letter back down and turned to go back to his paperwork when Aurora kicked open the door, walking in and hopping up to sit on his desk.  
“Boss!” She excitedly waved a piece of paper in front of his face until he snatched it away from her, “We’re heading out finally! I’ve already gathered the squad and we’re ready to head out!” Aurora exclaimed proudly, Tomomi smiled at her – ruffling her bright blue hair, it was still an eyesore to him, but he didn’t mind.  


“Good job, Streike. Finish up here, we’re heading to Lake Doric'', he smiled as she jumped off his desk, getting up from where he was sitting, it was nice to be able to stretch his legs again. Get out of the keep even if it would be for a brief second.  


“Oh! Before I go” Aurora turned around from where she had the door to his office open, turning to face him. “There’s a sylvari there, the name is Eos. He was close to Pact Marshall Trahearne, think you could talk to him? We all know you do not do well with talking but you’re the closest we have to the Marshall.” Her words seemed to make the weaver pause, he gave her a simple nod but there was more to it – Trahearne had been his mentor, taught him to control his abilities without letting his emotions get the better of him. It had hit him more than he’d like to admit had he learned of the firstborns death but he was letting it slide. Others grieved the firstborn more and Tomomi had a job to do.

Arriving at Lake Doric was a mess, there was destruction almost everywhere, from the mess of the sky to the falling debris. It was chaotic. A beautiful chaos that a certain someone would have loved but Tomomi was here alone. Dealing with this mess with his misfit squad that was currently talking to who Tomomi assumed was Logan Thackery – talking about what needed to be done here, by the looks of it – the white mantle had invaded and needed to be dealt with. With a gentle sigh, he walked over to where the rest of his squad was waiting for him.

“Well? What’s the situation?” he demanded, crossing his arms as he looked at Logan expectedly – right as the human was going to respond to him there was an explosion outside, one rather close but didn’t quite sound like a bloodstone explosion. Tomomi turned and waited, waiting for if there was going to be a second to follow but after a minute of silence it didn’t seem like it. Logan had gone back to talking however Tomomi seemed to be tuning him out, focusing on the sounds outside. In the middle of a sentence, Tomomi turned on his heels walking out of the tent. He could hear the humans muttering about how rude he was but that was the last thing on his mind.  


Like he had expected there in front of him was an elementalist who reminded him a lot of himself – unstable and emotion-driven. As someone who had been the same, it was easy for him to spot.  


The young sylvari seemed to have accidentally set fire to one of the tents and the humans didn’t seem pleased, gathering around him and throwing insults as if it had been the sylvari’s fault completely, Tomomi wasn’t quite sure why he suddenly felt defensive – maybe it had been because the same had happened to him when he was younger but either way. This sylvari was clearly young.  


“HEY!” Tomomi’s yelling seemed to make the Seraph jump and stare up at him, backing away as he walked closer to stand between the sylvari and the humans. “Leave him alone.” He growled, his anger rising in the way that the fire around his wrists seemed to crackle in reaction to his own emotions.  
Upon recognizing Tomomi – or seeing the symbol on chest indicating that he was indeed a higher rank than any of these soldiers made them back up, muttering apologies and saluting him before scattering away like rats that had been caught stealing cheese.  


Tomomi held his hand out to the sylvari, smiling softly down at him. “You okay, kid?” he asked as he helped the other to his feet, instantly he could feel the other’s emotions starting to simmer down at least to a controllable level. “You should be careful about your emotions there. Being an elementalist is dangerous when you can’t control them”  
Without waiting for a reply, Tomomi started to walk back towards where he had left Logan and the rest of his squadron.

“Wait!”  
He paused as he heard the other sylvari running over to him, Tomomi turned and gave a polite smile – not sure exactly how to react in situations like this.  
“My name is Eos, why did you defend me?” Eos tilted his head and Tomomi felt a wave of guilt – like Eos had never had someone on his side and it made him feel… sad?  
As if it would explain everything, Tomomi held out his hand, a burst of bright fire lit up his palm – illuminating them both, “I’m like you. I’ve been where you are, I know what it's like to have the world treat you like a danger… I… had a very trusting teacher”  


As if expecting more, Eos looked at him with wide eyes, like he held the answer to secrets once hidden, “Will you teach me?” he asked hopefully.  
Tomomi’s eyes widened with panic, he was not the right person to teach others, but Eos looked at him as if he was his only hope and something inside of Tomomi cracked. “…Sure, kid. First though -”  


Without hesitating, Tomomi swept Eos’ feet from under him – luckily using his actual leg instead of his metallic prosthetic. Hearing the slight ‘unf’ of Eos falling in front of him Tomomi cracked a smile, with a slight chuckle he finished with;

“You’ve got to learn to take a hit.”


End file.
